dndawokenheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilden
__NOEDITSECTION__ Aspect of the Ancients: You can use the voyage of the ancients power while you are in this aspect. Aspect of the Destroyer: You can use the wrath of the destroyer power while you are in this aspect. Aspect of the Hunter: You can use the pursuit of the hunter power while you are in this aspect. }}"Nature's guardians—hunters and destroyers, keepers of ancient knowledge" The wilden emerged from the unspoiled reaches, ancient bogs, and primeval forests of the Feywild. Awakened to fight the growing corruption plaguing the land, they strive to restore the natural order and to purge aberrant horrors from the world. Play a wilden if you want... *to embody nature's ability to right its own course. *to adapt to the challenges you face by altering your essential nature. *to be a member of a race that favors the battlemind, druid, invoker, and shaman classes. Physical Qualities Wilden are plantlike fey creatures. Their bones are hardwood, and their supple, barklike skin trails into viny tendrils and a cloak of leaves. Within each wilden lies nature's spirit, and all can manifest this spirit in different aspects. Each aspect triggers a transformation, reflecting the purpose for which the wilden were created. A wilden in the aspect of the ancients has eyes and leaves of white. When a wilden is in the aspect of the destroyer, jagged spurs break through the skin, and the eyes darken to black. The hunter's aspect camouflages a wilden's body with green and brown patterns, while the eyes take on an emerald color. As wilden age, their bodies move through the seasons. Young wilden are like trees in spring, filled with life and vigor, their bodies a green hue. In the summer phase, a wilden's body is brown or tan, while the cloak of leaves remains vibrant green. Wilden in the autumn phase undergo a profound change, their skin darkening as their leaves turn color to reds, yellows, and oranges. Finally, the winter phase heralds the end of a wilden's life, as the body grows thinner and the wilden's leaves wither and fall. A typical wilden lives more than a century. Playing a Wilden Wilden Characteristics: Accepting, ambitious, contradictory, curious, driven, enigmatic, intolerant, measured, savage, violent The wilden are a race in its infancy. Wilden believe that they awoke to meet a threat moving across the Feywild and into the world: the rising power of the Far Realm and its incursions into the rest of the known universe, in the form of aberrant creatures. Central to wilden existence are nature's three aspects: the keeper of ancient secrets, the destroyer, and the hunter. As keepers of ancient secrets, wilden act as stewards, preserving the land against any who would defile it. The destroyer aspect is nature's fury incarnate-the destruction embodied by hurricanes, tornadoes, and lightning strikes. The aspect of the hunter seeks out and eradicates aberrant corruption. Individuality has no place in a wilden's life. Males and females display differences in personality and appearance, but all wilden regard themselves as parts of a greater whole. When speaking of themselves, wilden use the plural, saying "we" instead of "I." As a new people, wilden lack grudges toward other races. Most wilden are eager to learn about other societies, beliefs, and cultures, and they might adopt the values of other races as their own. Wilden can experience shifts in personality when they assume their aspects. They become thoughtful and cautious when in the aspect of the ancients, aggressive in the aspect of the destroyer, and secretive and withdrawn in the aspect of the hunter. Even as wilden shape their beliefs through exposure to other cultures, they maintain that their purpose is to secure the Feywild and the natural world from harm. Wilden who worship gods venerate deities who cherish nature, such as Corellon, Melora, and Sehanine. Wilden also honor the primal spirits. Wilden have no kingdoms or cities, but they regard all of nature as their home. When they gather, they do so in communities where the borders between the Feywild and the natural world are thinnest. Wilden live in harmony with nature, so even in these settlements, it is difficult to distinguish where the wilderness leaves off and the community begins. Wilden Backgrounds Here are background elements for wilden. Born of Ruin :Associated Skills: Arcana, Nature You were born in a place defiled by the Far Realm. You might have been born to wilden parents, or simply emerged from the dying plant life at the edges of the defilement. Perhaps you hope to return there and purge that place of its corruption when your power is great enough. Or perhaps there is no hope for it, and you can strive only to prevent such a catastrophe from occurring elsewhere. Hunted :Associated Skills: Bluff, Stealth Something seems to know of you-and to want you dead. Destruction has followed you for your entire life. and the fact that you are alive seems to be proof that you are being preserved for some greater purpose. Are aberrant monsters drawn to try to destroy you? Is there a widespread cult devoted to a Far Realm overlord that seeks to kill you? Or is there simply a curse on you that brings destruction to everyone and everything you love? Category:Race